Isis Gee
| origin = USA | genre = Pop | associated_acts = | occupation = Singer, songwriter, composer | label = Universal Music Polska | website = }}Tamara Diane Wimer (born October 11, 1972), known by her stage name Isis Gee, is an American pop singer-songwriter, arranger, programer and producer of her own music. She resided in Italy, and is currently living in Los Angeles. She is now known as Tamara Gee. Biography Isis Gee is of Polish descent. She was born in Seattle, Washington, United States as Tamara Diane Wimer. She began her professional music journey at the age of 12 performing classical, pop, R&B, jazz, broadway and country music. At 17 she won the title Best Female Vocalist at an International Talent Contest in Los Angeles, California and soon after went on to win a scholarship and beauty pageant (preliminary to Miss America) also winning the Talent Award. At the age of 19 she opened for Tony Bennett and started to perform with an orchestra and touring and recording with various jazz bands. During her Asia tour she also performed with McCoy Tyner (John Coltrane, Stanley Clarke, Bill Evans). After moving to Los Angeles, Gee worked with song writer Steve Dorff (Celine Dion, Barbra Streisand, Whitney Houston). In 2004, she married Adam Gołębiowski and moved to Warsaw, Poland. Her Polish solo career began when she arrived in Poland and released her debut album Hidden Treasure with Universal Music in 2007. Simon Gogerly assisted and mixed the entire Hidden Treasure album, as well as her single "For Life". KK co-produced three tracks on the album, which was mastered by Tim Young at Metropolis Studios London, England. In 2007, Gee worked with German DJ Schiller (Christopher von Deylen) on his new album Sensucht, co-writing and performing the song "Fate". The album and song received Platinum, selling over 200,000 units in a few months time. The album has recently been nominated for a Grammy. In 2007, Gee also took part in Dancing with the Stars (Taniec z Gwiazdami) on TVN. Amongst 14 couples, she arrived to the quarter final, ranking a top 5 position. 2010-present: Living in Italy and new music After moving to Italy with her husband, Isis was appointed as the face and spokeswoman of a new luxury cosmetic brand. She recorded a new duet ballad single "Live" with Jacques Houdek and co-produced the song with Canadian writer and producer Tino Izzo (Celine Dion). The Song was recorded in London and released as a single by Croatia Records. "How About That" is the newest Isis Gee single introducing her new album. Isis wrote, programmed and arranged the song in Italy and co-produced the track with a team of producers from Sweden. Anders Hansson, the author of Agnes Carlsson success (Release me and "On and On"), Marta Grauers, Erik Arivander (Lady Gaga - Alejandro), Felix Person and Adam Gee. Own Eurovision Song Contest OESC #14 Isis was internally selected by TVP to represent Poland in the Christmas edition of OESC with the song Christmas angel. Isis got the 5th place in the semi-final and the 14th place in the final. External links *Wikipedia *Website *Facebook Page Category:OESC 14 entrants Category:OESC artists of Poland Category:OESC presenters Category:OESC 16 spokespersons Category:OESC spokespersons of Poland